thomass_adventures_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Talent Show Of Music
Talent Show of Music Is the 2 hour feature TV movie in this Episode Lincoln and Clyde perform in the Talent Show to try their hand at various new musical genres, including Disco Polka, Country Rap, and Demolition Rock, to play and dance to it The Big News touched and full of hope, Lincoln and clyde head to the beach and begins to dance. Lola , who is caught off guard with the noise, along go to investigate. They discover Lincoln and Clyde dancing in diffrent outifits as he proclaims that he and clyde are going to make a performance good sunset joins them. His sisters are outraged,and stopped lincoln by snapping the mop When sunset explains to them, they are confused by her friendly behavior and act hostile toward her, denying that Lincoln and clyde can't be in the talent show Lincoln tells them that it's happening that he and clyde are in the talent show, Raven tells him to try again because he is wrong. Lincoln doesn't understand what she is saying so he takes it that he is right. The Titans shake their heads and Lincoln grows angry. Lincoln Shows Everyone that he is a dancer and he can sing for the and he sings in Michael Brummel's voice called " Get A Job" Raven is confused as to what he is doing, and Lincoln , clyde continue to dance to their music. Cyborg tells Lincoln he is wrong, and calls him not a dancer again. Once again Lincoln freaks out, confused with the "situation. He tells the Titans he now knows they aren't speaking of his tight buns, and Starfire appears to be convinced lincoln will never speak in the ways of the old. Raven tells the other Titans they should go, and lincoln grows frustrated. . Sunset returns to the beach during the girls' volleyball game, and she tries once again to convince them that she is their friend, showing them photos of all of them together on her phone. Unfortunately, the girls are still skeptical, and Trixie reminds them that Sunset made fake photos in the past. as lori growls at trixie When Sunset trips on a beach ball and accidentally breaks Twilight's camera drone, the girls and everyone become even more distrustful of her. causing sunset shimmer to be scolded and Lincoln and Clyde to be dismissed from the show Lori finally explodes in anger at Sunet, who explains that he only wanted to find out about the talent show. But Lori harshly scolds sunset for messing with things she doesn't understand and endangering her friends' lives. Her outburst drives Sunset to run away in tears. Nearby, Principal Cinch accuses Celestia and her school of cheating, having witnessed the Wondercolts ponying up. Despite Celestia's proposal to end the Games in a tie, Cinch insists that the Games continue. Lori apologizes to Celestia for being unable to contain the magic. Celestia forgives her, but Lori is ashamed for not being able to control the magic that she brought from Equestria in the first place.